gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 280 - Timeline Assassin
Ch. 279 - Times Infinity Ch. 281 - Fright Night CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Assassination Attempt Travel to Navy Generations Find 12 hidden objects in Navy Generations 2. Salute the Flag Place 4 Dock Flags in the Garden 3. The Sentinel Return to White House Rose Garden Find 12 hidden objects in White House Rose Garden 4. Bouncer Return to Mission Control Find 12 hidden objects in Mission Control 5. New and Improved Travel to Outback Safari Time Loop Match 12 details in Outback Safari Time Loop 6. Aircraft Carrier Have 3 USS Enterprise in the Garden Upgrade 1 Dock Flags to Level 2 7. Change of Course Travel to Stairway Chase Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Stairway Chase Time Warp 8. Cancel the Apocalypse Travel to Commander in Chief Find 12 hidden objects in Commander in Chief 9. The Hidden Face Travel to Dominican Tree House Paradox Find 12 differences in Dominican Treehouse Paradox 10. Kirk Calling Enterprise Upgrade 1 USS Enterprise to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Dock Flags to Level 3 11. Stars, Stripes and Waves Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 280 scenes Have 1 Navy Frigate in the Garden 12. Complete the Garnish the Cake Collection Collect the Garnish the Cake Collection 13. Fast and Agile Upgrade 1 Navy Frigate to Level 2 Upgrade 1 USS Enterprise to Level 3 14. Destroyers Upgrade 1 Navy Frigate to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Navy Frigate to Level 5 15. Build the Mighty Mo Complete the Mighty Mo Wonder 16. The Unsinkable Battleship Upgrade the Mighty Mo to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Navy Generations Earn 2 stars in Navy Generations! 3 Star Outback Safari Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Outback Safari Time Loop! 3 Star Stairway Chase Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Stairway Chase Time Warp! 3 Star Commander in Chief Earn 3 stars in Commander in Chief! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 280 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 280 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 280 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Assassination Attempt Ch.280/S.1 - Navy Generations We have a crisis! President Kennedy's life is in danger and we are the only ones who can save him! A Timeline Assassin has been commissioned to assassinate the President Kennedy on Navy Day. I'm sending Quincy and Enrique to stop the attempt. Hopefully, Riggs and Murtaugh will for it. The mission is highly critical. And you are going to be the back-up for the buddy cop duo. Quest:The Sentinel Ch.158/S.1 - White House Rose Garden We'll start at the White House. I'll conduct a thorough sweep and set up the sensors. Who ordered the hit and why? I guess, we'll find the answers if we grab the hitman. No odd temporal activities have been detected by our sensors. The White House is clean. I'm sending Enrique to NASA. Prehaps he can hack into one o the satellites and get more details. Quest:Bouncer Ch.103/S.1 - Mission Control I've to sneak my way in. The security checks are pretty thorough and my equipment willset the alarms off. I'm in! Let me plug in the devices and power up our scanner with the aid of a NASA satellite. I've got a location on an unidentified Time Machine! Wait, wait, wait! Aargh! The signal is being bounced off! I can't pinpoint an accurate location. But we've got a lock on the assassin's Time Machine with a five minute delay. Quest:New and Improved Ch.280/S.2 - Outback Safari Time Loop A lot can happen in five minutes. We need to shorten that window. I'll tweak the settings of the scanners. Meanwhile, can you sort out this Time Loop? Tweaks have been made. NOw Enrique can try again using the NASA satellite. I hope it works this time. The shorter the time window, the better it is for all of us. Quest:Change of Course Ch.280/S.3 - Stairway Chase Time Warp I've got a hit on the grid! In fact, we've got a 60 second lead over him now! Budapest! The assassin is in Budapest! Let's get him! Inform Quincy and Enrique to move to the President's current location. You are coming with me, Agent. Let's nab this hitman! He got away. But we've damaged his Time Machine. That'll be enough for him to cancel the plans. Where's the President now? We need to be there as ensure that Quincy and Enrique have us to fall back on. Quest:Cancel the Apocalypse Ch.280/S.4 - Commander in Chief Things are looking good here, team! The Marine One has just landed on the aircraft carrier. I don't detect any timeline anomalies or unusual activities. Maybe the assassin cancelled his scheme. We just canceled the apocalypse, didn't we? We just canceled the apocalypse, didn't we? I wish I got a medal for saving the President. It would've been nice to see our work getting recognition. Quest:The Hidden Face Ch.280/S.5 - Dominican Tree House Paradox The boys did well, didn't they? One high-priority mission right before Halloween. We still don't know who sent the Timeline Assassin. But we have to start giving names to faces. After Halloween, we must channel our resources into finding out who is behind this sinister plan. Whoever it is... He or she must be the next nemesis for the Time Society to lock horns with. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 280